This Is What Happens
by NAWHdinosaurs
Summary: This is what happens when an immovable object meets an unstoppable force. Pure evil and pure good, boy and girl, recklessness and order, tragedy and love. This is what happens. -BubsxBoom-BrickxBloss-ButtersxButch- ON HOLD
1. Prologue

I don't own the _Powerpuff Girls. _Hope you like!

* * *

><p>Long, long ago, about a week, three youths escaped Hell and the wrath of Him. The three were males, one with the hair the color of the flames of Hell and eyes the shade of blood, he is the eldest, the leader. The second child, with hair the very shade of night and eyes dark with fey, he is the middle child, the brash. The last boy had hair the color of the sun and eyes that shinned like blue lightening, he is the youngest, the warmhearted.<p>

All three together were known throughout Hell as the 'Rowdyruff Boys.' They were evil in life and meaner in death, their father, Mojo Jojo, had created them for one sole purpose, to destroy the Powerpuff Girls. In defiance of their father, they had ignored this purpose and the Powerpuff Girls on a whole; they did as they pleased when they pleased.

They could not be tamed or controlled.

Their power quickly attracted the attention of Him, a demon king living in the darkness of Hell. Him saw their potential, but they were naïve and young. They could not reach their full potential as long as they could see the simple joys of life. When the boys reached their 7 birthday, Him murdered them, casting them off to Hell. He imprisoned them there, trained them and raised them as his own.

There they reached their full potential, they were as evil as anyone could ever be. They were powerful, merciless, destructive, but still rebellious. They grew tired of obeying Him and his rule, they grew tired of the hotness of Hell, they grew tired of death itself. The eldest made a plan to escape, to live again. Him tried to stop them, but the boys easily overpowered him. They left Him on the brink of death and escaped Hell.

Not even Him had seen just how powerful they had become, just how evil.

Back on Earth, the Powerpuff Girls had grown as well. They eldest with hair a cherry red and eyes a cotton pink, the middle with hair the color of a raven's feather and eyes matching the shade of a leaf from a tree, the youngest had hair that shinned the color of the sun and eyes like the sky. They were the pure, the kind, the loving. Their father had raised them with love and care up until the very moment of his death. They had grown stronger, their souls so pure and good nothing could stop them.

No evil had ever stopped them and they were sure no evil ever would. They live in the same home of their childhood, they remained in Townsville as they always had. They were dubbed angels by the citizens and monsters no longer attacked. The monsters couldn't stand a place filled with such good and kindness.

They are now 17, just as the boys are. They remember the boys, but know they died when they were 7. They knew the boys were evil, but still mourned their loss. It wasn't fair to die at such as age. But now, the boys have escaped their prison of Hell. They plan to return to their home of Townsville and wreck havoc upon as they had once done so long ago.

This is what happens when boy meets girl.

This is what happens when recklessness meets order.

This is what happens when tragedy meets love.

This is what happens when pure good meets pure evil.

This is what happens when an immovable object meets an unstoppable force.

This is what happens…

* * *

><p>That's the prologue, let me know what you think! Hope you liked!<p> 


	2. Cooking

I don't own the _Powerpuff Girls. _Thank you so much for reviewing! Hope you like!

* * *

><p>Three dark lights travel fast through the night sky of Townsville, they are three boys,<em> the<em> three boys.

"What are we going to do first, Brick?" a 17 year old blue eyed boy asks his apparent brother. So called Brick, looks toward him,

"We should find a hide out, we'll have to sleep," he says. A third boy, one with dark black hair in crazy spikes, mumbles a few curses.

"We haven't slept since we were 7 years old, I don't even know how," he complains to his older brother. Brick rolls his eyes,

"Butch, living people need sleep. We are living people again, it will come back to you just like breathing did." He explains, the blue eyed boy shudders,

"Breathing is so weird, I miss not needing it." He mutters, Brick glares at him,

"You miss being in Hell, Boomer?" he asks darkly. Boomer glares back,

"No," he says simply. The three land on a volcano observatory. They walk slowly through the doors.

"Didn't we use to live here?" Boomer asks examining the walls. Brick nods,

"Yes, we lived here with Mojo," he says. Butch looks toward the ceiling,

"I remember that crazy monkey, where do you think he is?" he asks, eyes not leaving the ceiling. Boomer shrugs, walking deeper into the 'house.' Brick looks toward the center of the room,

"I think I know where he is," he states. His brothers follow his eyes, there in the center of the room is the body of Mojo Jojo. They walk towards it casually as if dead bodies is nothing new. Brick leans toward it,

"Probably 10 years old this body, I wonder why the never cleaned him out of here…" he mumbles. Boomer stares, flash backs of his death repeating in his mind.

"He died trying to save us, Him killed him," he whispers staring at the body of the man he called 'father.' Butch scoffs,

"Whatever, he failed and now he's dead. Who gives a shit?" he says walking into another room. Brick stands and follows him, Boomer gives Mojo a second glance. He quickly closes Mojo's eyes when his brothers aren't looking. He whispers something like,

"Thank you for creating us father, we love you," before he fries the body with his laser eyes, burning it to ashes. He follows his brothers to the other room. The room is a deep blue, the floor covered in empty pop cans. Boomer looks around the room in familiarity.

"This one was mine," he says walking over to the bed. Butch shrugs and walks out,

"Well, later!" he calls walking into another room. Brick sighs,

"Sleep Boomer," he commands, Boomer lays on the bed and closes his eyes.

Butch opens another door and walks in, this room is painted a dark green trash of every variety litters the floor and a beat up punching bag is set up in the corner. Butch takes a deep breath,

"I like it in here," he whispers walking toward the bed. Brick walks by,

"Sleep Butch!" he tells him, Butch rolls his eyes and plops on the bed,

"Yes sir!" he replies sarcastically. Brick sighs and walks into another door.

He enters into intense red room, candy is stuck to the floor from when they used to steal it. Brick smirks at the memory of his childhood. They were such amateurs and they still caused fear, just wait until Townsville gets a load of them now. He lays on the bed and shuts his eyes, trying to remember how to sleep…

On the other side of town the Powerpuff Girls are also falling asleep, unaware their once enemies are even alive. Bubbles sighs staring at the ceiling of her bright blue room, she regrets the death of the Rowdyruff Boys. She believes it unfair and unjust that they died so young, if she only knew.

Morning comes quickly to the girls and they rush to get ready for school. Blossom wakes up first and, once done getting ready, she helps her sisters pack their backpacks. Bubbles makes them all breakfast and Buttercup drives them to school. They could fly, but most people are envious of their powers and miserable they don't have any. The girls don't like to flaunt their powers because of this. They arrive to class perfectly on time and sit right next to each other. People smile and greet them friendly, they do the same back. Their smiles making many people breathless in their presence. The teacher finally announces that class is beginning and school starts.

"_Blood flows through our veins, it's in all of us. Why be afraid of something you so obviously control? It pumps through your heart because you tell it to, it gives you life, it's beautiful. Why fear life? Do you fear life Brick?" that voice…_

"_No." an eleven year old Brick answers fiercely. He sees a girl with dark purple eyes and medium brown hair smiling manically at him._

"_Then don't fear blood, you control it. Blood is you." She whispers, the young Brick nods._

"_I don't…I don't f-fear blood…" he stutters, the girl smiles wider._

"_Prove it," as she finishes speaking a girl appears. She has dark pink eyes and a bow crazily tied around her cinnamon hair. Brick glares at her,_

"_Berserk…" he whispers menacingly. The girl with purple eyes smiles at him,_

"_She tried to kill me, Boomer, and Butch. Kill her, make her scream in pain, make…her…BLEED." She commands coming closer to him. Brick nods, eyes on Berserk as she slowly stands. The brunette girl kisses his cheek softly and then disappears, leaving him with Berserk. As soon as Berserk is on her feet, Brick tackles her to the ground. She falls with a thud and the battle begins. _

_Power…_

_Red…_

_Fear…_

_Mercy, NO, no mercy…_

_Die…_

_Blood…_

_BLOOD!_

Brick awakes with a jolt, panting heavily. He runs a hand through his dark red hair,

"Shit, I forgot about dreams…" he mutters. He glances at his clock, 2:57:04pm, he gets out of bed seeing how it was a normal time being awake. He decides to take a shower, seeing how normal living people do, before waking up his brothers.

"_You aren't limitless, Butch." A voice tells an eleven year old Butch. He mumbles curses,_

"_Of course I am! I can do anything!" he yells, a girl with dark purple eyes and brown hair comes out of the shadows._

"_No you can't. Know what you can take, know what you can and can't do. Think before you act! Butch." She yells at him. He glares at her and she glares back. He raises a fist and she stares at it,_

"_Think before you act…Do you really want to hurt me?" she asks him. He drops his fist._

"_No…" he mumbles staring at the ground. She comes closer to him,_

"_Butch, know your limits everything has limits," she says. He smirks looking up at her again,_

"_I do." He states, sure of himself. She smiles evilly,_

"_Do you?" she asks. He nods,_

"_Yup," he says popping the p, she laughs. As she laughs a girl appears, she has green eyes and short black hair. Butch glares at her,_

"_Brute," he states. The girl with brown hair nods at him and leans to whisper in his ear,_

"_She tried to kill me, Brick, and Boomer. She deserves nothing less than everything you CAN do. Think before you attack Butch…" she kisses his cheek softly and disappears. Brute stands and glares at Butch,_

"_You're so dead," she mutters. He smirks,_

"_We'll see about that…" _

_Blood…_

_Green…_

_Power…_

_Can…_

_Think…_

_No mercy…_

_THINK!_

Butch groans as he wakes, he's panting. He cracks his neck and fingers as his eyes dart around the room.

"Fucking dreams," he mutters. He stands and walks over to his punching bag. He hits it once, twice, thrice, he smirks,

"I missed you…" he whispers. Brick comes in his room,

"Oh hey, you're up." He states, Butch shrugs, hitting his bag again.

"Yeah," he states simply.

"Is Boomer up?" Brick demands from him.

"I don't know," Butch answers.

"_Boomer…" A girl with dark purple eyes and brown hair whispers to an eleven year old Boomer. Boomer looks up from the ground toward her,_

"_Yes?" he asks. She steps closer to him,_

"_Do you care for me?" she asks. He looks confused,_

"_Of course I do," he states. She tilts her head, staring at him._

"_What if I were to die?" she asks, "would your heart be in pain?" Boomer looks more confused,_

"_Hearts can feel pain? How?" he asks. She comes closer,_

"_Love causes heart ache, heart break, not all pain is physical." She whispers softly, he smiles at the mention of pain. She smiles back as a girl appears, she has blonde hair pulled into two long pigtails, her bangs hiding her blue eyes. _

"_Brat…" Boomer whispers. The brown haired girl smiles at him and whispers in his ear,_

"_So tried to kill me, Brick, and Butch. She deserves every pain imaginable, torture her, break her heart and mind, make her feel pain…" Boomer smirks as the girl kisses his cheek and disappears. Brat slowly stands,_

"_Hi… Boomer…" she whispers. He nods in response,_

"_Bye, Brat." _

_Power…_

_Blue…_

_Blood…_

_Pain…_

_Mercy?...No…_

_Misery…_

_PAIN!_

"Damnit!" Boomer shouts waking up from his sleep. He's panting loudly as he slowly stands. He shakes his head,

"Stupid dreams, I hate sleeping." He mutters. His brothers come in the room then,

"Hey Boomer," Brick greets him. Boomer nods toward him,

"Hey," he says. Butch messes up his hair,

"So, what are we going to do now?" he asks Brick. Brick sighs,

"We're normal living people now, with the exception of super powers. We need food and water. Boomer, go steal some food." He demands, Boomer shrugs,

"Fine," he mumbles before flying off. His brothers watch him go,

"So, what are we going to do?" Butch asks, Brick walks to the living room and sits on the couch,

"Nothing."

Boomer flies through the sky, leaving behind his dark blue trail. He lands on the ground rather hard, creating a small crater in the ground. This goes unnoticed by the citizens. He walks causally into the grocery store and grabs a cart. He watches the people as the pass, so many people, so many lives. All of them a bit different then each other, none of them the same.

He watches as a young couple try to calm their crying baby, he watches as an old woman examines the bread, he watches as a young girl with shinny blonde hair skips about the store…He wonders why she looks familiar. She looks so stupid skipping like that, doesn't she know how idiotic she looks. She looks about 17, yet she's acting like she's 5, she's such a child. Boomer stares at her as he puts random objects in his cart. Not really paying any attention to what he's 'buying.'

She catches him looking and gives him a bright smile, he turns away in sees someone staring at her and she smiles at them? What if he were a crazed stalker or a rapist? A smile would not make them any better of a person, she is crazy.

Bubbles stares at the boy that turned away confused. No ones ever turned away from her smile before, they always smile back. Everyone told her she had the most beautiful smile, did he not think do? Why is he so familiar?

She stares at him now, gathering the few items she needs to make her and her sisters dinner. She can't help but notice that the boy seems to be grabbing everything he can get his hands on, she wonders why. He stops walking suddenly and she holds her breath, he slowly turns and faces her again. He gives her a smirk before walking away, Bubbles is all the more confused.

She watches as he watches others, he heads to the soda section taking a 12 pack of every soda and a 24 pack of 'Crush Blue Raspberry.' Bubbles smiles, that is her favorite drink, she figures it must be the boy's as well. As an attempt to start a conversation with this crazy blonde boy, she takes a 12 pack of the pop as well, he stares at her as she puts it in her cart. She looses her confidence under his gaze and becomes suddenly shy.

"It's my favorite drink too," she whispers. He smirks at her again, a smirk she's come to like, before speaking in the deepest, deadliest, most beautiful, best voice she's ever heard.

"You have a pretty smile," he whispers, dangerously close to her ear. She shudders as his breath hits her ear. He is surprised with himself, that is not what he was going to say nor how he was going to say it. Just because she's pretty doesn't mean he should go easy on her, come on Boomer get a grip.

He loses this thought as she smiles again, as she smiles at him, no one else, just him.

He stares at her, seconds ago he dubbed her stupid, worthless, now he wasn't so sure. They stare at each other in silence for a while, blue eyes into blue. She looks so familiar, why? WHY? It was driving him insane. Bubbles thought he looks like what she would think an older Boomer would look like, she decides that's why she thought he looked familiar. But she knows Boomer is dead, it is merely coincidence this boy looks like him. But why then, is she still confused staring into his eyes?

"What's your name?" she asks in her sweet, innocent, high, beautiful voice. He backs away from her, knowing Brick said not to talk to anyone when they left Hell. He already broke that rule, telling her his name would get him in a lot more trouble with his brothers. He looks toward his overflowing cart, deciding they had enough food. He turns to leave, but she grabs his arm,

"Wait? What's your name?" she asks again, her tone is desperate and Boomer finds he loves her voice in that tone. He looks toward her hand wrapped around his arm, it feels like a shock, a lightning bolt and it feels good. He hates that it feels so good. He pushes her hand away, she stares at him in wonder because that electric charge, that lightning bolt, she felt it too.

He pulls his cart after him and walks away toward the check out section, she doesn't stop him. He quickly walks out the door setting off the alarms with his unpaid food, he sprints away and easily escapes the cops. Bubbles stares after him but makes no attempt to stop him, the boy with blonde hair like the sun and blue eyes like lightning will be on her mind for a while.

Boomer stops his running when he reaches a bridge, he pulls a coffee jar out from under all the groceries. This coffee jar looks very old, like 10 years old, he opens the lid to reveal ashes, not coffee. He pours the ashes into the river, mumbling a few curses as his mind is still on the girl. Once the jar is empty, he throws it in the river as well,

"Goodbye Dad," he whispers. With that he runs off to his home and his brothers.

Bubbles slowly walks to the check out lane and pays for her food. She decides to walk home, not in the mood to fly. She walks slowly and casually reaching her house in about 20 minutes. She unlocks the door and walks inside, he sisters greeting her with a smile.

"What took you so long?" Buttercup asks her, Bubbles shrugs,

"Sorry," she says. She wonders why she doesn't tell them about the boy, but she just…She just felt she shouldn't, not yet anyway. She unpacks her groceries and begins dinner, her mind letting her forget of the boy for the moment.

"What'd you get?" Butch asks as Boomer drags his cart into the 'house.' Boomer shrugs taking a 'Crush Blue Raspberry' pop,

"I'm not sure." He answers. Brick rolls his eyes and quickly puts all the groceries away.

"Alright, who knows how to cook?" Brick asks, Butch and Boomer exchange glances. Brick face palms,

"None of us know how to cook…"

* * *

><p>Yup! Please Review! Hope you liked!<p> 


	3. Cleaning

I don't own the _Powerpuff Girls_. Hope you like!

* * *

><p>"…That is why you don't use fire breath to heat up pizza…" Boomer mutters as he puts out the flames that are treating to dispose of the house entirely. Brick rolls his eyes,<p>

"Like you could do better! You tried to set the oven to 845 degrees!" he yells.

"I can't read very well ok? That 3 really looked like an 8!" he counters. Butch cracks his neck,

"As much as I love fighting…. SHUT UP!" he shouts. Brick sighs,

"Look, we'll have to cook… We have to learn," he says quietly. Butch and Boomer look at him in shock and…fear?

"Brick… NO PLEASE NO!" Butch shouts, jumping to his knees and begging. "I HATE learning! PLEASE!" he begs. Brick rolls his eyes and grabs Butch's shirt collar, shoving him to his feet.

"Look, someone has to cook, someone has to clean, and someone has to… supervise." Brick explains, Boomer stares at him.

"I CALL SUPERVISING!" he yells, Butch glares at him,

"No I'm supervising!" he shouts back.

"No me!"  
>"No. ME!"<p>

"ME!"

"MEEEEEE!"

"!"

"Don't make me kill you."

"I'd like to see you try."

"ENOUGH!" Brick yells standing between his two brothers, who look ready to kill each other. "I'll supervise, you two obviously need it." Boomer sighs as Butch groans.

"I hate you all…" Butch mutters, "I'll clean," he says. Boomer nods,

"Yeah I'll learn to cook," Brick glares at him, "and read…" Brick smiles,

"Good, now… BUTCH!" he screams, Butch covers his ears,

"What? God, I'm right next to you!" he seethes, Brick shrugs,

"I know. I felt like torturing you," he says smugly. Butch glares at him,

"What do you want?" he asks, crossing his arms.

"While Boomer tries to learn to read and cook, you need to go get cleaning stuff, toilet paper, rags, shampoo and all that shit." Brick answers carelessly, "be back within 3 hours." He says as Butch nods and flies toward the store. Boomer stares at the pasta noodle box intently. Brick looks over his shoulder,

"That's the Italian instructions, the English version is on the front," he mumbles, flipping the box over. Boomer stares at it,

"They look the same to me…" he whispers. Brick thumps his head.

Butch flies toward a small store not far from the high school. He lands casually and walks lazily toward the door and into the store. He looks around, completely confused.

"What the hell do people clean with…?..." he mutters glancing at the signs above the aisles, looking for one that said 'BUTCH YOU NEED THE STUFF IN THIS AISLE' unfortunately they didn't have this sign.

"UGH!" he groans kicking a random object, a bag of flour.

"Need help?" he hears a beautiful high smooth and yet raspy voice ask. He sighs and turns toward the aisles again, ignoring the voice, figuring the girl was talking to someone else. He feels a light tap on his shoulder,

"HEY! I'm talking to you! Do you need help or what?" He hears the voice again, he turns to face her slowly. He sees a girl with hair like a raven's feather and eyes a grassy green. She looks oddly familiar…

"You were talking to me?" he says confused, she nods,

"Yeah, you look lost." She shrugs, "I thought I could help." She says simply, he stares at her completely confused.

"You saw me…'lost' and you want to…'help'?" he asks not fully understanding her intentions. She rolls her eyes,

"Do you want help or not because I got places to be," she says walking back toward her cart. Butch watches her walk for a second, he looks back toward the confusing aisles. Ok, ok… Let pretty girl help me or stay here forever…Wait, did he just call her pretty girl? He shakes his head, the motion jumbling his thoughts and pushing a memory foreword.

'Butch, Boomer, when we're on Earth again, don't talk to anyone for any reason, HEAR ME?' Brick had yelled. Butch grins, anything to piss Brick off.

"Wait!" he calls to the girl gently grabbing her arm to stop her, "I'll take that help." He mutters, ashamed he took help, but he did need it and it would piss Brick off. The girl smirks at him,

"What do you need?" she asks, removing his hand from her arm. He looks around the store, not making eye contact.

"What do you clean with? Where is shampoo and how do you use it? How do you clean? What objects do you clean? What is 'cleaning'? Where is the toilet paper? Where are the towels? What do normal living people need to survive in a healthy and clean environment?" He asks completely serious. The black haired girl doubles over in laughter,

"You're funny!" She praises before calming down and standing straight. "Seriously though, what do you need?" she asks. Butch laughs a little nervously,

"Uh, yeah... Just some…Guy stuff…" He says unsure. The girl raises an eyebrow,

"You asked me to help you find 'guy stuff?'" she asks. He looks around the store again, eyes not meeting hers,

"Yeah, you know, maybe this wasn't the best idea. I can find it by myself," he says walking away slowly. She rolls her eyes walking back to her cart,

"Whatever, thanks for wasting my time!" she calls sarcastically. Butch watches her leave. Once she's gone, he turns back to the aisles in front of him.

"Screw it I'll just grab everything," with that thought in mind, he grabs a cart and shoves everything he can see in it.

By the time Butch is ready to leave the store, he has four carts. All of them filled to the max with items. He walks out of the store, casually, setting off all the alarms. The store workers and cops try to run after him, but Butch quickly sprints and in a flash of green.

He's gone.

Butch arrives home to find Boomer making spaghetti and Brick sitting at the table waiting for the food. Butch rolls in his carts, he glares at Brick.

"I talked to a girl," he states. Brick glares at him,

"Who?" he asks quickly. Butch smirks, knowing Brick is pissed off.

"I don't know, she was hot though. Green eyes, black hair, smoking body, we made out a little." He adds, lying through his teeth. About the making out part anyway. Boomer puts the food on the table,

"Butch, we all know that there is no way some girl made out with _you_" he says rather harshly, taking a seat next to Brick. Butch stares at him in fake offence, Brick smirks at Boomer and turns back to Butch,

"Well dip shit, you'd you get anyway?" he asks pointing to the four carts. Butch shrugs,

"Shit Brick, I stole four carts of cow shit," he says taking some food for himself. Brick rolls his eyes, looking in the cart,

"You stole Axe?" he asks pulling it out. Butch shrugs,

"I stole everything," he says simply. Boomer rolls his eyes eating some more food. Brick puts the Axe bottle down,

"Be sure to steal some nice clothes and smell nice and all that crap," he says sitting back down. Butch stares at him,

"Why?" he asks, shoving more food down his throat. Brick shrugs,

"I thought we could go clubbing," he says. Boomer looks confused,

"But why?" he asks.

"Why the hell not?"

* * *

><p>ok yeah, i haven't updated in forever, yeah this chapter is short, yes I'm REALLY SORRY, and yes, I hope you liked! :P<p> 


	4. Clubbing

SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! I love you!

I don't own the Powerpuff Girls. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Hope you like!

* * *

><p>As the night grew closer the boys prepared for their night on the town. Having stolen appropriate outfits, the three looked like three drool worthy teenaged boys. They land from their fight in front of a teen club known as 'Silver Wing.' They enter the club as quietly and non-chalant as they can…<p>

"LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" Butch yells at the top of his lungs. He grabs a drink from someone and sprays its contents over the crowd of people dancing. Brick rolls his eyes at his younger brother's foolishness. He makes his way to the bar, sitting on the one of the stools. The brunette bar tender soon approaches him,

"What can I get ya?" she asks wiping the bar a little. Brick looks at her bored,

"Dr. Pepper," he states simply. The bar tender winks then leaves to get his drink. Brick looks around the club, trying to find something that catches his interest. Butch is surrounded by girls, his arms around two of them, as he talks lies about himself. Boomer is break dancing in the middle of a crowd to whatever song is playing, god, he just loves to be the center of attention. Stupid, stupid…If they draw too much attention Him will find them in no time. Then it's snip, snip, no pulse, Welcome back to Hell, boys! More years of torture…Fucking Him… Brick turns in his seat to look at his brothers, both of them laughing seemingly having a great time. Brick frowns…Screw it.

"Hey, bar lady, what's your name?" he asks as she gives him his drink. The bar tender giggles, playing with a strand of her hair.

"Amy, what's yours?" she asks, leaning toward him not seeming to care that Brick could see straight down her shirt. Brick smirks,

"That's not for you to know," he whispers darkly. Amy stands straight, slightly frightened by his tone. Brick smiles, scaring people is so easy.

"Joe, the name's Joe," he says lying through his teeth. Telling people their names is one thing they could not do. If it was known that the Rowdyruff Boys are back in town…Let's just say it wouldn't be good and Him would find and kill them in a matter of seconds, well, if Him could beat them. Brick's eyes shone brighter at the thought of when they escaped Hell, leaving Him bloodied and beaten.

"So, Joe," Amy starts, "why are you here tonight?" she asks. Brick shrugs,

"I'm here to party, isn't everyone?" he states, drinking some of his pop. Amy shrugs, looking up from him to the door.

"Oh shit," she mumbles. Brick furrows his eyebrows,

"What is it?" he asks. Amy says nothing but leaves him and talks to a different costumer. Brick scoffs,

"Bitch," he mutters. He chugs the rest of his drink and sits by himself at the table. Someone suddenly sits next to him. He turns and looks at the person, she has long red hair with a pink bow head band, Brick also notices her pink eyes, he recognizes her at once… It's Blossy. As in Blossom, as in the pink Powerpuff Girl, as in the leader, shit…What does he do now? She seems to notice his staring and turns to face him,

"Hi!" she says politely, he smiles back. It seems she doesn't recognize her, though he is assumed dead at the moment. She stares at him now, Brick smirks…Let's have some fun with her,

"Like what you see?" he asks flirtatiously. Blossom blushes,

"I'm sorry, but you look a lot like someone I used to know…" she whispers, Brick stiffens. So she does recognize him, at least a little. Brick shrugs,

"It's ok, I don't mind you looking," he says carelessly. Blossom smiles,

"Right, well, I'm Blossom. What's your name?" she asks.

"Chris…Chris Joe," he answers, lying again. The bar tender, Amy, approaches them again,

"Hey, Blossom, what would you like?" she asks.

"I'll have a Dr. Pepper," she answers. Amy nods and leaves to get her drink.

"How do you know Amy?" Brick asks. Blossom looks confused,

"Amy?" she asks, Brick points to the bar tender,

"Her," he clarifies. Blossom laughs,

"Oh, her name's not Amy. It's Princess, she likes to be called Amy now for some odd reason. I've known her since Kindergarten, we've never been good friends." She explains. Brick nods, he remembers Princess alright. Ugh, he can't believe he flirted with her.

"So, do you have any siblings?" he asks, he remembers her siblings but he wants to move the conversation along. That was the first question he could come up with.

"Yeah, I have my 2, Bubbles and Buttercup... You're not from around here are you?" she asks. Brick shakes his head,

"No, we moved from Montana," he says, saying the first state he thought of. Blossom nods,

"I only ask because we're well-known around here and yeah…Do you have any siblings?" she asks. Brick nods, slowly thinking as fast as he can,

"Yeah, 2 brothers, Henry and Derrick." He says, still lying easily. Blossom nods,

"We should do a met up one day," she offers. Brick nods, pretending to like the idea,

"Yeah," he agrees. Princess comes back with Blossom's pop and hands it to her. She than leaves without a word. Brick stands,

"Well. I should go. Nice meeting you, Bloss!" he calls and curses himself in his head. What was that nickname? It just sort of…came out… Blossom blushes and waves him off as he walks out the door. Boomer and Butch see him leave and head out the door behind him. Brick nods at them and they take off through the sky and head home for some sleep, it's been a long day.

* * *

><p>UGH! Such a short chapter! But I wanted to give you guys something because I haven't updated in forever! I'm sorry! T-T<p> 


End file.
